<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Rains by Coyote_the_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235893">Sun Rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster'>Coyote_the_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Ivy in nature, One Shot, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Vignette, are you surprised i am not writing angst?, cause we need more stories with her in her element</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam decides to leave Gotham to commune with the green and Harley decides to join her. </p><p>One-shot, comfy, fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize to anyone following my other stories and patiently waiting for updates. They are coming, I promise! </p><p>I have been a little down lately and wanted to write something comfy. This was inspired by a beautiful storm I witnessed when I was camping in Arizona recently. I hope this succeeds in soothing you in our dark and uncertain times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Harls, come inside! Or do you want to be hailed on?”</p><p class="western">Sprawled out on the ground, face turned towards the sky, Harley let out a tired breath. Her face burned, sticky with sweat from their earlier outing. She was still adjusting to the weather out west. The hot sun of the southwest had proved to be unruly, only yielding to the ominous storm clouds building up in the distance. Gotham’s skies didn’t have battles like these. In fact, the city always seemed to be brooding; it’s skies a depressing gray accompanied by a consistent pouring of rain. Even when the sun did come out and the clouds evaporated, the brightness of the sun seemed to dull in the presence of Gotham’s towering skyscrapers.</p><p class="western">“But Red, it feels so nice out here!” Harley protested, without budging from her spot.</p><p class="western">The raging sun disappeared behind a wispy cloud, giving Harley some relief. She closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p class="western">Pamela’s eyes remained glued to gray clouds forming in the distance as she gripped the rotting pillar of the abandoned cabin. The weather was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. Chaos brewed in skies as a collection of seeming opposites commingled: Light and dark. Hot and cold. Sun and rain.</p><p class="western">Though it wasn’t anything Pam was unprepared for. She didn’t even hate it, really. No, in fact, she found the unpredictability comforting. Familiar.</p><p class="western">Watching Harley stretch openly on the pile of duff she had settled into, Pam remembered the seriousness in the other woman’s eyes when she told her.</p><p class="western">“Harley, I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone for. I don’t even know if I’ll come back to Gotham.”</p><p class="western">She had been surprised, initially, by Harley’s insistence to join her on this journey. They were hundreds of miles away from any kind of civilization. There was no city-night excitement, or comforting distractions. No heists to pull, or superheroes to dupe.</p><p class="western">“That’s even more reason fer me ta go!”</p><p class="western">Her sincere agreement was almost a cause for worry, but before Pam could say anything, Harley had already turned the sober moment on its head, grinning from ear-to-ear:</p><p class="western">“Think of all the woodland critters—aw it’ll be just like livin’ in a fairy tale! Ya think we’ll see a bear? Ah, I always wanted ta cuddle one!”</p><p class="western">The stark contrasts in Harley’s response were both baffling and amusing, but nothing made more sense to Pam.</p><p class="western">She stepped out from under the pine overhang, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p class="western">“Harley, it's going to pour any minute.”</p><p class="western">Harley ignored her warning for a second time, basking in the cool breeze that started to sweep across the landscape. Her flushed cheeks cooled as her heavy limbs pinned her firmly to the earth. Harley was no stranger to pain or feeling sore—enough bouts with the villains and heroes of Gotham would do that to a girl—however, this was different. Instead of feeling beat down and discouraged, she felt relaxed. Tranquil.</p><p class="western">She couldn’t understand Pam’s drive to delve deeper into the forests, climb higher into the mountains, trek farther into the desert, despite the substantial amount of plant life surrounding their little cabin—but the hard work, the pushing of her body physically, as they walked for miles up and down, and through, treacherous terrain gave her a sense of peace like no other. All the tightness in her body, twisted knots and knolls, unraveled each night with such ease. Her mind grew quiet. She could sleep peacefully without being plagued by dreams of terror and violence.</p><p class="western">Harley thought she might miss city life. Miss the excitement and chaos of bounty hunting and seeking revenge on those who wronged her. But she had found plenty of thrill out in the wilderness with Pam, whether they were running away from storms or transversing an unforgiving landscape. Sometimes at night, lying next to her, Harley would wonder why they hadn’t left Gotham sooner.</p><p class="western">Harley’s eyes fluttered opened as she felt Pam standing over her, offering her a concerned smile.</p><p class="western">“I know I am not as cuddly as a bear, but I’ll try my best if you come inside.”</p><p class="western">Thunder rumbled softly in the distance and a chill took to the air.</p><p class="western">“Well, when ya put it like that…” Harley played along, sitting up.</p><p class="western">This hadn’t been their first monsoon, so they knew what to expect—torrential downpours, pounding hail, earth-shattering thunder, brilliant lightening—but all with the sun out, shining brightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always want to know what you think! </p><p>Is there something that particularity interests you about the story, or stands out to you? Do you think I could improve on my characterization or structure? Feel free to let me know. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and comment. And, please, take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>